Through The Window
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: Stephen Hart finds himself in England 1192 separated from his friends. Can he find his way home? Or will he run in to even more problems along the way?
1. Stephen Hart

**A Robin Hood BBC and Primeval crossover...**

**Paula xxx**

* * *

Robin walked along the path chatting animatedly to Allan A Dale. The sun was only just rising and the pair had decided to do Much a favour and go hunting for some food.

They followed the path for a while before branching off between the trees; that way they'd be more likely to find an animal of some sort.

"So, anything big happening today?" Allan asked. Robin shrugged.

"When it does we'll hear about it, won't we?" Robin said. He wasn't particularly in the mood for chasing the Sheriff and causing havoc today. It would be nice to have a normal day for once.

"Yeah, I suppose," Allan agreed loading his bow so he was ready for any surprises in the shape of deer.

Suddenly they heard a low groan from somewhere to their left. Robin glanced at Allan nervously before raising his bow and looking around.

"Who's there?" Robin demanded loudly. No response. The two men crept in among the trees trying not to make a sound. They didn't know if the person they were seeking was a friend or a foe.

Then they spotted a shape leaning against one of the trees with blood dripping slowly down his cheek. He looked blearily at them and then made a fumbling attempt to pick up a black object beside him. Robin drew back slightly as the man pointed the black thing in his direction.

"Put that down!" Robin demanded. The figure didn't drop his weapon. He had brown hair and pale eyes and was dressed in a way that neither of the outlaws had seen before. That put Robin immediately on his guard. He looked at Allan and the two men walked slowly towards the man slumped against the tree.

"We don't want to hurt you," Robin said quietly. Allan lowered his bow and laid it on the ground and knelt down on the ground beside him. The man dropped the black object to the forest floor. Robin eventually joined Allan by the stranger's side.

"Are you hurt badly?" he asked touching the wound on the man's cheek.

"No…not really. It's gone, hasn't it?" the man said slightly despairingly.

"What? What's gone?"

"The anomaly?" the man said quietly, already knowing the answer.

"You've hit your head, mate," Allan said raising his eyebrows.

"Abby? Where's Abby?" the man said trying to clamber to his feet but his ankle gave way beneath him and he fell to the ground again.

"Abby? She your girl?" Allan asked. The man didn't answer. Robin helped him up again while Allan picked up the black object that he could guess was a weapon of some sort.

"Don't touch that!" the man snapped making a grab for the weapon but Allan had already pulled the trigger. There was a bang that shook the very forest and then all was silent.

The stranger had shut his eyes and Allan was thrown to the ground. There was dark hole in a near by tree where a bullet had entered.

"What the hell was that?" Allan demanded. Robin looked alarmed as Allan handed the weapon back to the stranger.

"A gun…"

"Oh…" said Allan tried to pretend he understood, "Who are you?"

"Stephen Hart…"

* * *

**Review please.**


	2. Blank Canvas

**ZebraBlonde - STEPHEN IS MINE!! ALLAN IS YOURS!! Glad you like this though...**

**Soapy-Liedown - Here's the next chapter! Hope you like!**

**Myth87 - Thanks! Glad you like it! Yes, Allan rocks!**

**Paula xxx**

* * *

"Cutter!" Connor cried running after the professor. Nick Cutter stopped in his tracks and ran his fingers through his blond hair. It was going to be a long day if Connor was already running after him at half past seven in the morning…

"What?" he asked as Connor skidded to a halt beside him.

"It's Stephen, I went round to get him this morning when we got the call to come in…the house door was open so I just went in… but he wasn't there. His place has been turned upside down, I reckon someone's broken in but there's no sign of Stephen!" Connor looked concerned and Cutter didn't quite know how to react. He wanted to help Stephen; he just didn't know where to start.

"Have you tried his mobile?" he asked eventually. Connor nodded.

"Abby did. No answer," Connor said just as Abby appeared beside him.

"Still no reply, Abby?" Cutter asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"No…I sent him texts but still nothing. All I get is voicemail when I phone…I'll try again…" Abby said, her voice trailing off. She flipped open her phone and dialling Stephen's number again. Her heart sank as the automated voice rang out over the line. She hung up and pocketed the phone shaking her head.

"No answer," she said. Cutter sighed…what on Earth was going on?

Robin, Allan and newfound Stephen made it to the camp after a few long minutes. Stephen was leaning heavily on the outlaws.

"So, how come you're here?" Allan asked as they reached the camp where the others were just beginning to go around their typical morning routines.

"It's nothing…just a run in with someone. You wouldn't believe it if I told you!" Stephen said as Robin lowered him on to one of the beds. The rest of the Gang were crowding around now looking suspicious.

"Who's he Robin?" Much demanded at once.

"Stephen."

"Where's he from?"

"I don't know, but he's injured," Robin explained before beckoning to Djaq. She was by there side in an instant crouching beside Stephen, whose eyes had glazed over and was looking mildly terrified.

"What happened? This is deep!" Djaq demanded almost at once as she reached out and touched the gash on Stephen's cheek. He pulled away slightly.

"Uh, it was a knife," Stephen said hating the memories as they flooded back to him. He needed to find Abby. He _had _to find Abby.

"Much, get me water and a cloth," Djaq demanded and Much did as he was told but his eyes never left Stephen.

"Here," he said handing over the things Djaq had asked for. She dampened the cloth and dabbed at the wound. He flinched but didn't say anything.

Helen Cutter, meanwhile, sat with Stephen's phone in her hand. She opened it and flicked through his phone book out of curiosity, wondering if he'd kept her number. He hadn't. She flicked through his contacts and there were only a few names that she recognised. Abby, Connor, Nick, James…there were a few of Stephen's friends that had been students alongside him.

She opened one of his photo folders and looked at the pictures of the team smiling and laughing together, in the pub, in the park…she smiled as she remembered his grin…she remembered the days when she'd made him smile…they were long gone now…but the future was yet a blank canvas…


	3. Hanging Up

**Myth87 - Glad you liked it! I hate Helen too but I think she's way too much fun to write out of a story!**

**Soapy-Liedown - Glad you think so! Thanks for reviewing! Here's the update!**

* * *

"Cutter?" Connor asked slowly as Cutter drove the car, Connor in the passenger seat and Abby in the back.

"Hmm?"

"Where're we actually going?"

"There was a disturbance in the Ice Rink," said Cutter slowly, "I think it was possible an anomaly."

"I thought we were looking for Stephen!" Abby snapped, suddenly feeling anger burning inside her.

"We don't know where to look. Maybe someone's kidnapped him and taken him through an anomaly. We have to check."

"Shouldn't we phone the police?" Connor said quietly.

"No. Not yet. We don't want to press asking questions," Cutter said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Cutter! It could be nothing to do with the anomalies!" Abby said, "Something's happened to Stephen and you're not going to let the police know!"

"Not yet!" Nick snapped back at Abby. Connor sat silently trying to decide who was right in this argument.

"Maybe we should tell someone," Connor said, "We should phone Lester at least!"

"Yes, then if anything comes up he can let us know!" Abby said pulling out her phone and dialling James Lester's number.

* * *

"Who's this Abby?" said Allan sitting down beside Stephen, "She here too?"

"Yes. She's somewhere in the forest. I really need to find her," Stephen said struggling to his feet. His ankle was slightly swollen and bruised but he tried to limp out of the camp anyway. He reached a tree before slumping down against it and putting his hand in his pocket and rummaged around for his phone. His heart sank when he couldn't find it. She must have it.

"You're not going anywhere!" Robin said kneeling down beside Stephen, "Not with that foot anyway."

"Abby's in the forest somewhere and I need to find her," Stephen said urgently trying to get to his feet again but Robin held him down.

"No. You can't," he said firmly.

* * *

Helen walked across the road towards the Ice Rink. Perhaps Nick had found the anomaly. She pulled out Stephen's phone again and dialled Nick's number. It rang for a few moments before Nick picked it up.

"Stephen! Where the hell are you!" Nick's accented voice rang out over the speaker. Helen didn't answer.

"Stephen? Stephen, talk to me!" Nick urged desperately. Helen's lips twisted into a satisfied grin.

"Stephen, stop playing games! Speak to me!" Nick snapped, losing patience, "Are you hurt Stephen? Talk to me!"

Helen smiled as Abby Maitland's voice came on the phone now.

"Stephen! Listen! Tell us where you are and we can help you!"

Helen hung up the phone.


	4. I'll Help You

**I'm really, really sorry for the length between this update and the last! I really am sorry! But I've been over loaded with homework recently because I was off sick from school. But I wrote this yesterday on the way to the orthodontist. So, here you go!**

**0Infinite0Possibilities0 - Glad you like it! I love cliff hangers...and yeah, there will be Stabby. Hopefully.**

**Myth87 - Yeah, it's gonna be season one, because I like want to use Claudia rather than Helen.**

* * *

Guy waked slowly through the forest without the slightest inkling as to how and where he was going to find this strange foreigner. All he knew was that he had to. He cursed as a branch snagged in his hair. Impatiently he pulled it looses and carried on thought the under growth wondering why he he'd decided it would be a good idea to avoid the main roads.

* * *

Connor looked at the new anomaly with a curious expression. What was on the other side? He put his hands in his back pockets and sighed. There was only one way to find out and that was to go through.

Nick appeared by his side and watched the shimmering anomaly for a moment before voicing his question.

"D'you want to come through?"

Connor hesitated before answering. He did want to; he wanted to help Stephen but there was something holding him back. Perhaps it was fear. Or maybe just the unpredictability of the unknown world beyond the anomaly…through the window.

He looked at Nick and saw the nervous excitement dancing behind his eyes. Stephen was gone and none of them knew where he was. Abby was desperately trying to get contact with Stephen's mobile.

They'd all been shaken his attempt to reach them. Surely he would have spoken to them? That then dragged up Connor's panicked question "what if he's injured and can't speak?" In the silence that had followed that question the trio had come to a mutual agreement that they going to have to go through the anomaly.

Abby had insisted that they phone the Lester and in the end Cutter had given into her demands. They decided someone should stay behind incase they got any more information.

"I'm coming through with you," Abby had told Cutter firmly.

"But would Stephen have been able to get a phone signal from the other side of the anomaly?" Connor had asked quietly. Silence. Nobody knew.

"We have to try. We can phone Claudia, she'll keep a look out for any news on Stephen," said Nick, the usual confidence slipping back into his voice as he spoke about Claudia.

Connor allowed himself to smile at that. Then Abby mentioned the fact that they didn't know how long they had and that they should act soon. So now they stood side by side looking at the anomaly bracing themselves for the challenge that lay ahead of them.

"Come on" Nick said firmly and slowly, "Let's go."

* * *

Stephen was fed up of being restricted to this strange camp. It wasn't even as though they were in charge of him. He admitted that this was their world and they knew in better that he did. It was probably safer to just watch for a while and figure things out but Abby maybe didn't have time for that. He had to find her. Who knew what Helen might have done to her?

He tried to ignore the pain in his ankle as he struggled to his feet. The young dark haired outlaw was by his side at once. There were only the two of them in the camp now. Robin, their leader, had taken the others off to do drop offs leaving Stephen and Will behind.

"You okay?" Will asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Stephen lied trying not to let his expression give a way the his pain as he kept his weight off the injured ankle, "I need to go, you've been great and all, but I need to find my friend."

"D'you know where she might be?" Will asked.

"No. But she doesn't know this place any better than I do, I need to find her soon."

"She's lost?"

"Yeah."

"I'll help you! I know my way around and Robin won't be back for another hour or two. We've got plenty of time! Come on," Will said helping Stephen out of the camp.


	5. Robin Hood? Seriously?

**This chapter's not the best. Just thought I should update now as I'm gonna have a lot to do this week. So, here's the update.**

**Myth87 - They might run in to Guy...and I have a few ideas for Stephen figuring out about Robin, but I have a bit of that in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Paula xxx**

* * *

Nick looked around with wide eyes. This was a world completely different to theirs…little did he know that it was actually the same years nearly one thousand years ago.

"Where are we…?" Connor asked slowly.

"I don't know," Nick said walking forwards while the others followed. They were in a forest somewhere. They were completely surrounded by trees. They could hear birds cheeping somewhere above them and the wind gently rustling the leaves of the trees.

"Who are you?" someone demanded from behind them. The trio spun around and saw five people watching them armed with bows and swords.

"Uh…we're…I'm Nick Cutter. These are my friends Abby Maitland and Connor Temple," Nick said hurriedly. They'd never come across people in an anomaly before and he wasn't quite sure how to act.

"Abby?" Allan repeated looking at Robin with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Abby said.

"There was this man, Stephen-," Allan began.

"Stephen? Where is he? Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he should be fine," Robin said.

"How d'you know him?" Nick asked.

"We found him in the forest. He was injured so we took him back to camp."

"Who hurt him?"

"We don't know."

"Who are you?" Nick asked suspiciously.

"Robin Hood," Robin said smiling. Abby stifled a giggle and Connor looked shocked.

"Robin Hood?" Nick repeated. Robin looked puzzled.

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. What's funny?" Robin demanded.

"You're a legend…" Connor breathed. Abby smiled.

"Anyway," she said predicting that this could get complicated, "Can you show us where Stephen is?"

"If you want," said Robin watching them suspiciously.

* * *

Helen sat up the tree swinging her feet idly. She'd come back through the anomaly and was now watching the scene below her. Nick and his team had just met a band of outlaws that knew were Stephen was. That wasn't part of her plan. She was going to have to take matters into her own hands. She jumped out of the tree.

"HELEN!" Nick yelled in surprise.

"Hello Nick…"

"Why are you here?" Nick demanded regaining his composure quickly.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? I took Stephen here to make you follow?"

"But why?"

"Because…" Helen began but was interrupted by Abby's sudden scream.

"STEPHEN!" she ran forwards pushing past Helen and Robin to reach Stephen. She flung her arms around him. He looked bewildered and he winced as her grip caused him to overbalance and he grabbed on to Will again.

"Are you alright?" she asked feeling the tears of relief stinging her eyes.

"Yeah…" Stephen said smiling and holding her close, "I'm fine."

"What happened?" Abby asked releasing him and looking into his eyes. She noticed the cut across his cheek and reached out to touch it, "Stephen? Helen did this?"

Stephen didn't respond. Helen was standing watching them with a cruel smile on her face.

Just then they heard rustling behind the trees and they saw a leather clad figure make an appearance with a malicious glint in his eyes.


	6. Met A Legend

**This is the final chapter. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and favourited. It really makes me happy! Special thanks go to - **

**Myth87 - Thanks for reviewing every chapter and sticking with this story all the way! Hope you enjoyed it and here's the last chapter. Thanks again!**

**Paula xxx**

* * *

Guy raised his bow slowly and his action was mimicked by Robin.

"Get out the way Locksley," Guy snarled.

"What d'you want?" Robin demanded abruptly. Guy raised his eyebrows.

"Why would I tell you? I said get. Out. Of. My. Way."

"Why would I do that?" Robin asked smiling slightly.

"I want one of your little friends over there," Guy said indicating Nick Cutter and his team.

"Why? What d'you need them for?" Robin demanded suspiciously. Guy laughed.

"What is it to you?" he sneered.

"I can't let you hurt them," the outlaw said simply.

"Can you not?" asked Guy smiling cruelly.

"No."

"Just watch this then," he said loosing an arrow. It whistled through the air and struck Helen directly in the heart. She gasped and her eyes widened in pain. She didn't scream. She fell backwards simply and lay on the ground. Nick was by her side now. He was trying to help but there was nothing he could do for her. She was dead already.

There was a shocked silence before Stephen limped over to Nick and put his arm around him.

"We have to get out of here," he said, his voice shaking.

"She's…she's dead…" Nick whispered his body relaxing and slumping into the younger man's arms. Nick knew that Helen had torn their lives apart so many times already and now she was dead…it still hurt him to think she was gone. There was no chance that anything could have been right between them again, not now.

"Still in doubt Robin?" Guy asked smirking. Robin was shaking with fury now.

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO KILL HER!" he yelled angrily.

_Kill her…kill her…kill her…kill her…_

The words echoed in Nick's mind. She was dead and there was nothing he could do to change that. He stood up and took a step towards Guy intending to hurt him. Guy smiled cruelly.

"Nick, don't!" said Connor pulling Nick's arm and dragging him back. Abby and Stephen edged towards Nick and Connor. They were safest together.

"He killed her..." Nick mumbled. Stephen was in shock too. He'd been with Helen for a while and even loved her at one point. She was gone now. There was no chance he could have been back with her anyway but loosing her was making his heart ache. It was more the horror of seeing her die that had got to him. He shuddered as the scene replayed its self in his mind.

"We have to get out of here," Abby muttered quietly. Connor nodded his agreement.

"The anomaly isn't far away. We should just run for it."

"I...I can't," Stephen said feeling slightly stupid.

"Why not?"

"My ankle," he tried to explain hating how pathetic it sounded.

"Helen did it?"

"Yeah..." Stephen said. Nick took a step forwards and put an arm around Stephen to help him. Guy was to preoccupied with Robin and his gang to notice the group silently walking away into the trees. It was a moment before he eventually noticed.

"GET BACK HERE!" he yelled knowing he'd be in trouble with the Sheriff if he lost them. When Nick and his team didn't obey Guy sprinted off into the trees after them.

"Come on! Run!" Nick pleaded with his team. They were stumbling through the undergrowth back the way they'd come towards the anomaly. They didn't have far to go.

"THERE!" Abby cried pointing to the glistening anomaly only a few metres away. Then it flickered. It was disappearing.

"RUN!" Nick urged. Stephen was wincing but he forced himself to keep going to reach the anomaly. They had to get away. They had to be free. They were so close now...

Guy paused for a moment to try and decide which way the group had gone. Robin's gang were hot on his tail so he had to think quickly. He darted to the left and sped on.

"We're nearly there!" Connor gasped trying to ignore the stitch in his chest. Nick and Stephen were first to fall through the anomaly. The fell to the ground and lay there trying to regain their breath. Abby stumbled through as the anomaly began to flicker some more.

"CONNOR!" Abby yelled in a sudden panic but her fear was needless. Connor appeared just as the glistening portal vanished. He flopped to the ground laughing nervously.

"We did it!" he said slowly. Nick nodded smiling too. They'd made it but they'd lost Helen. She was still through in the other world. She was through the window and he'd never be able to see her again even if he forgave her for everything. She was gone. She was lost.

* * *

Guy was left standing in the forest where the anomaly had vanished knowing he'd failed and the Sheriff would want to punish him. He sighed and threw his bow to the ground in a temper. Then heheard the voices of Robin's gang and turned to run. 

"Where are they?" Robin demanded.

"Gone," Guy said furiously.

"Where?"

"Why would I know?" Guysnarled storming away. Robinlookedbackat his gang and saw them mimicking his looks of confusion.

* * *

"What do we tell Claudia and Lester?" Stephen asked. 

"That we met a legend..." Nick said smiling.


End file.
